


Cher Journal (Par Marina Ka Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Ce n'était pas facile d'être la fille d'un des sorciers les plus célèbres au monde.
Kudos: 1





	Cher Journal (Par Marina Ka Fai)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION ! 
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteure : Ceci est une commande réalisée pour Mistral1252, passée auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs.
> 
> Diclaimers : Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling, je ne gagne aucun euro, dollar ou autre monnaie avec mes écrits sur son univers, juste du fun et des reviews.

Cher journal.

Bon sang, ce que ça sonne cloche et cliché, une fille qui écrit un journal, c'est d'un classique ! Mais bon, puisque crier ma frustration dans mon oreiller risque d'être un peu bruyant, je préfère la coucher sur papier, ce journal-là, je sais que je ne risque pas d'être possédée par Voldemort via l'objet. Pauvre Maman d'ailleurs, ça n'a pas du être facile... Bref, je digresse.

Je m'appelle Lily Luna Potter, j'ai 16 ans.

Je suis la fille d'Harry James Potter, connu pour avoir été le seul sorcier à survivre au sort de mort et pour avoir arrêté par deux fois l'un des mages les plus dangereux de l'histoire de la sorcellerie, tout ça en dix-sept ans.

J'en ai 16, je n'ai rien accompli de ma vie.

Papa, à 16 ans, il avait survécu à l'Avada Kedavra, empêché Voldemort de revenir par deux fois, il avait sauvé Oncle Sirius des détraqueurs, il avait gagné le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait prévenu le monde du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait résisté face au gouvernement, il avait monté une armée, il avait aidé à la fondation de la boutique d'Oncle George, il était attrapeur depuis ses 11 ans et il commençait à apprendre ce qu'était un horcruxe.

Moi, à 16 ans, je suis une élève lambda à Poudlard, ni bonne, ni mauvaise, juste dans la normale, qui ne fait pas parler d'elle. Rien de particulier. Juste une fille normale. Quand on s'attend à ce que vous soyez exceptionnelle, après tout, vous êtes la fille d'Harry Potter. Sauf que je sais que Papa aurait mille fois préféré être comme moi, cela lui aurait permis d'être élevé par ses parents.

Ma mère est Ginevra « Ginny » Potter, septième et dernier enfant de Arthur et Molly Weasley, leur seule fille, belle-soeur de Hermione Weasley, née Granger, l'une des plus grandes sorcières du monde actuel. Maman n'est pas en reste non plus comparée à Papa. A 16 ans, Maman avait été possédée par Voldemort, la coqueluche des Griffondor, poursuiveuse puis attrapeuse. Vous ai-je aussi dit qu'elle était la première fille à naître chez les Weasley depuis sept générations ? Maman était née pour botter des culs. Papa et elle se sont bien trouvés.

J'ai deux frères, James Sirius et Albus Severus.

On a tous été nommés en l'honneur de quelqu'un. James Sirius, ce sont les noms du père et du parrain de papa. Albus Severus, ce sont les noms de deux directeurs de Poudlard lors de la guerre contre Voldemort. Quant aux miens, ce sont ceux de ma grand-mère et d'une amie de Papa et Maman. Je suis d'ailleurs la seule à avoir le nom de quelqu'un encore en vie dans mes prénoms.

James a hérité du goût des farces d'Oncle Georges, alors qu'Albus est plus réservé. Mais une chose les unit :

Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être lourds !

Je sais bien que je suis la petite sœur, que Papa et Maman leur ont appris que la famille, c'est sacré, mais s'ils pouvaient être un peu moins intrusif dans ma vie de couple, mais qu'est-ce que ça me ferait des vacances !

Parce que oui, j'ai une vie de couple.

Je suis en couple avec un jeune français issu de Charleville-Mézières, oui, comme Jérémy Ferrari. Il s'appelle Eugène. On s'est rencontrés à Walt Disney, à Paris. Je sais, c'est d'un cliché, mais non, je vous rassure, il ne m'a pas déclaré sa flamme en me disant « Je vous aime, Minnie! », déguisé en Mickey Mouse. On discutait, on s'appréciait, on a échangé nos mails, et de fil en aiguille, c'est venu comme ça. Il vient souvent nous rendre visite pendant les vacances. Faut dire que son père travaille pour la compagnie aérienne Emirates, alors il a la chance d'avoir des petits avantages.

Eugène est beau, Eugène est gentil, Eugène est prévenant, Eugène est drôle, Eugène assume son côté sensible et geek, Eugène s'engage dans beaucoup de causes.

Bref, Eugène est parfait.

Je suis biaisée, je sais, mais je m'en fous.

Sauf que, petit problème, il est moldu.

Donc déjà, pour lui expliquer sans lui faire peur que je suis une sorcière qui étudie la magie et que je suis née de deux des sorciers modernes les plus célèbres, ça a été coton. Pour le coup, je remercie Papa et Maman. Ils aiment bien Eugène, aussi, ils lui ont expliqué, en douceur, et en lui montrant un sort inoffensif et qui ne fait pas trop peur. Etrangement, Eugène n'a pas eu l'air trop secoué. Surpris, oui. On venait de lui apprendre que ce que ses parents lui avaient appris par rapport au monde fantastique, c'était de la merde. On est d'accord. Mais il a avoué que cela expliquait pourquoi il me trouvait aussi unique. Il est déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller à Poudlard. Mais, sincèrement, je me demande si, même en étant moldu, il n'a pas un peu de sang de Vélane en lui, comme Tante Fleur. Parce que bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Grand, les traits délicats au point qu'il pourrait être un modèle pour Vogue, des yeux bleus saisissants, des cheveux blonds, élancé... Okay, j'arrête là, je vais finir par baver.

Mais il me manque. J'ai hâte d'être en août, on doit aller ensemble visiter l'Atomium à Bruxelles. Eugène a choisi août exprès, pour que je puisse célébrer l'anniversaire de Papa. L'année dernière déjà, il avait envoyé à Papa du chocolat noir de Belgique pour lui souhaiter. Je vous le disais qu'il était prévenant Eugène ! Vous allez me dire, il est où le problème alors, s'il est si parfait et que tes parents l'aiment ?

Le problème ?

Mes frangins.

J'ai eu des amourettes avant Eugène et déjà là, ils étaient surprotecteurs au possible. S'il a la main trop bas, genre dans le dos, tu le tapes dans les parties. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un chaperon ? Tu es sûre ? Albus a quand même été aussi loin que de demander à Scorpius de me surveiller quand il ne le pouvait pas ! Ils aiment bien Eugène, je le sais, je le vois bien, je ne suis pas idiote. Mais leurs blagues, surtout celles de James, deviennent lourdes.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, lui, en grandissant il regardait Dora et les Bisounours ! Il joue au scrabble ? Oh, il va savoir placer anticonstitutionnellement ! T'es sûre que c'est un moldu et pas une chose que t'as inventé en classe et que t'as implanté en France ensuite ? Parce qu'un mec comme ça, j'suis désolé, ça existe pas !

Papa et Maman sont déjà intervenus, en leur disant que s'ils étaient fiers de les voir se soucier autant de ma sécurité, j'avais aussi le droit à ma vie privée. Eugène est quelqu'un de bien, il nous accepte, et surtout, je sais me défendre. C'est bien que je sache que je peux compter sur eux mais si je suis une demoiselle, je peux m'occuper de moi. Un jour, si j'ai besoin d'aide, d'accord, sinon, il faut me laisser un peu tranquille.

Merci Maman, merci Papa !

C'est con, mais je me sens mieux en fait, d'avoir écrit tout ça. C'est thérapeutique ce bazar. Allez, je pose ça, je commence à avoir mal au poignet et j'ai promis à Mamie Molly d'aller l'aider à dégnomer le jardin du Terrier.

Je demanderai à Maman ou à Papa d'y mettre un sort pour éviter que quelqu'un, comme Albus ou James, puisse le lire.

Je n'ai rien à cacher mais je ne veux pas qu'on lise mes pensées, pas maintenant en tout cas.

A plus tard.

Lily Luna


End file.
